Friendship Day
by SapientesGladio
Summary: Sometimes, you don't need a girlfriend to celebrate Valentine's Day. Sometimes, you just need your friends.


It's been a little over a month since Squall and Rinoa broke it off on New Year's Eve. Rinoa moved out and is living in Timber somewhere... Or perhaps she chose to move back into the Caraway Estate, to placate her over-protective father?

Squall did not know since Rinoa only told him to not worry about her. The entire journey, he was responsible for a client that had an ambiguously open-ended contract. Yet by the end of it, he was responsible to be the Knight of a Sorceress, who he came to love. He taught her basic skills he thought she already possessed; in the event, he was not there with her. Turns out, Rinoa was more under-prepared for the real world than he originally thought.

So, when the Sorceress severed their bond, severed her thoughts and herself from him, all he could do was worry.

He spent their entire friendship and their relationship, worrying about her. So, after the romance ended, he couldn't help but find himself filled with worry.

The Lion put his head in his hands and sighed.

Today did not make him feel any better about being romantically alone, a day he hoped he would be busy and not alone with his thoughts for too long, but he wasn't.

Valentine's Day.

Before he could dwell on his freshly ended relationship, he had a knock on his door. Hopefully, someone to take him out of his own personal hell.

Standing up, his feet padded the way towards the door and he opened it and was surprised at who was on the other side, "Oh. Good morning Selphie."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Squall!" She smiled sweetly, instead of her yellow jumper dress, she was wearing a canary yellow summer dress instead. She had chocolates in one hand and her other hidden.

Finding he can't help but smile, he responded in kind, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Selphie." He was happy to see her, but he knew his eyes were wondering about how he was going to spend this day. He hoped there was a mission to take so his brain could switch onto strategy mode instead of internalizing all his feelings.

"In Trabia, Valentine's Day wasn't just for couples," Squall tilted his head at this, inquiring he was interested in more. "You could spend it with your friends too!" Pulling from behind her back, she had a card and some chocolates.

"Wait, _friends?" _

_ As in, plural? Who else is coming? _

_ "_Please come hang out with us today. We have the day planned!" She clapped her hands together.

"Ok, ok, I'll come." He conceded, smiling all the while. The Commander had a feeling, that if they had sent Irvine or Quistis, he would have been more susceptible to saying no.

And no one can say no to Selphie, even Squall had a weak spot for her.

"Nuh-uh, first: Change into something comfortable. No leather!" Selphie pushed the Commander carefully back into his room. Despite the obvious height difference, she was stronger than she looked.

Sighing he conceded, "Ok, give me about five minutes." He closed the door.

* * *

After he changed into a pair of jeans that wasn't his usual leather ones, and went without his jacket for once, he offered Selphie his arm so they can walk to the elevator and take it to the 2nd floor. He realized that Selphie was playing it a little_ too _cool, her light-hearted conversation was encouraging to put Squall into a better mood. But her not-so-subtle touch and grip on his muscular bicep, was not lost on him.

What did Irvine say to him? He tries to recall a previous conversation they had together in private.

_ "Squall, so like, you realize how attractive you are right?" _

_ "I... I mean, I guess?" He never really thought about his looks. He liked to look clean and smell clean, if applicable. He thought that was a basic thing? _

_ "If I wasn't so secure in my own sexuality, I'd be trying to date you. But it's ok! You're seeing Rinoa." He laughed it off a bit too casually. _

_ "W-wait what?" Confused and flustered. _

_ "Everyone likes you Squall and also everyone finds you at least a little bit attractive. Maybe not Zell, he's too busy with the Library Girl- ah... I forgot the young gal's name but you know it!" Waving a dismissive hand. _

** _ I would hope I know her name, I was essentially his wingman into dating her. _ ** _ Squall thought, with a quirked eyebrow. _

_ "Besides, if you got off the market, imagine everyone throwing themselves at you? Even the ones that claim that they never liked you, or never made an effort originally." Irvine's hand gestures were intriguing to say the least. _

_ "So like, keep an eye out for that if you ever find yourself single." _

Now, Squall Leonhart always took what Irvine said with a grain of salt since he did have a tendency to exaggerate sometimes. However, he did acutely remember Selphie being the least unbothered with him, unlike Quistis and Rinoa who were more forthright. And ironically enough, Squall unknowingly would opt to be around Selphie more since she wasn't throwing herself at him emotionally.

_ I'm not going to assume she likes me, she's my good friend. _

"Squall are you ok?" Selphie took notice of his silence since he stopped responding to her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He looked at her, trying not to show that he somehow confused himself about Irvine's past... nonsensical advice.

"Your resting bitch face turned serious, so I'm making sure your face doesn't stay that way."

Squall couldn't help but snort. Ever since Selphie pointed that out to him with her brutal honesty, he can't unimagine it. He originally was self-conscious of his facial expressions, but then Selphie just shook her head and told him to not change. He's just a handsome guy with RBF and he should embrace it.

_ Wait, did she actually call me handsome or am I putting that in there_?

_ Wait, do _**_I _**_like Selphie? _

"Squall, stop having an existential crisis in front of me." She let go and put her hands on her hips. They were close to reaching the staircase leading up to the elevator.

_ I really don't like how you know that that's exactly what I'm having right now. We have been friends for too long. _

"...Sorry. It's just that I've-"

"-been thinking about something that's totally unrelated to this planned event! Squall. You need to make me a promise."

_ Oh no I don't like- _

_ " _I don't care if you don't like it!" The expression on his face gave him away.

"Now repeat after me-"

_ Oh fuck, I forgot __Selphie's __the one that has me reciting oaths as promises. _

_ " _I, Squall Leonhart, will go out and have a good time with my friends. While I am out, I won't have any self-sabotaging thoughts about myself." She did the SeeD salute, purposefully so that it was cemented for the day. This cunning woman...

Squall repeated the promise, SeeD salute and all. He said it with as much sincerity as he could muster considering he truthfully wasn't too sure if these were actually sabotaging or rather... pure confusion. That he inflicted on himself.

"Ok, now let's go!" She tackled the stairs quickly and the Lion took longer strides due to the height advantage and longer legs.

They took the elevator to the 2nd floor and walked until they reached the new exit of the Garden. They had docked at Fisherman's Horizon for minor tune ups. It helped that the cadets and SeeDs off-assignment were fond of FH's various cuisines, especially the Eshtarian fusions.

Seeing Zell and Quistis at the end of the staircase, they waved and they all walked and climbed the familiar path to the city. They were all excited about spending this day together. Squall asked where Irvine was and Quistis said he was getting "precious cargo". He wasn't particular sure about what that had meant, but they all went to the nearest stores to browse all the candies and flowers. Selphie said it's such a waste that people buy chocolate before Valentine's Day, when they could just buy ridiculous amounts the next day when it goes on sale.

Quistis agreed with her, and they high-fived, because she said she will buy a few, but wanted more tomorrow. Zell had to ask, "How are you going to take heaps of chocolate up two ladders and flights of stairs?"

"They have their legs, arms and SeeD tactical training Zell. I figured you'd know this." Squall said casually, the mirth not lost on either of them as he smirked at the martial artist. Zell still couldn't fathom it.

"But it'll melt though?!"

"The nights are cool in FH." The blonde woman pointed out.

Zell floundered because he really wanted to point out the issues with that, but he just let them have their fun come tomorrow.

They all collectively bought some flowers and chocolates, though Quistis and Zell gave their chocolates to Squall, who was surprised. He asked why, when he obviously could have paid for his own? Their response: "You're our Valentine. Knock yourself out." And he happily opened up some chocolate to munch on as they continued to walk around.

There was a festival of sorts in the main square. It was small, but it had some games and prizes to win. At the center of it was Irvine and...

"Sis!" The Lion could not believe that he had turned into a cub so quickly. His big sister, Ellone was there and ran over to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" He was a little confused, especially since she did not mention anything at all about showing up.

"It's a surprise! I wanted to see you!" She also couldn't help herself to her younger brother's chocolates.

"And I've been improving my Triple Triad game, so I can take you down." Ellone grinned impishly and this struck a competitive chord within Squall.

"In your dreams." He scoffed.

"Enough with the shit-talking, let's all hang out!" Irvine had to break up the incoming Triple Triad match that was about to start. "We'll play Triple Triad later!" He said quickly when the competitive heated stares turned directly to the sharpshooter.

The afternoon turned into the evening as they all retreated to the restaurant serving the most delicious seafood. The prizes offered at the mini-festival were plushies, Tonberries with a heart-shaped letter instead of a knife, Moombas carrying pink hearts and Moogle positioned as though they were going to give out a rose. Very much intended for romance. Everyone gave Squall the Moombas if they won any since he did have a soft spot for them. He wasn't used to feeling this much attention from his friends, but honestly? He was happy to spend time with them. With everyone busy, taking clients, teaching classes or buried behind paperwork, it felt really good to be in the company of people he enjoys.

Granted, he is going to feel exhausted before the day is out and wants to sleep, but it will be worth it. His friends always made it worth it.


End file.
